


As It Should Be

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Theo finally get their fist bump, and maybe a little bit more.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted Thiam and the fist bumping we were denied.

Theo looks around the clearing at the unconscious bodies. It had been a close one this time, but still nothing the pack couldn't handle. They’d also had the element of surprise this time thanks to Argent, and with the hunters having no idea they were coming, they were able to catch them off guard and easily take them down.

Not kill them, even if Theo still thinks some of them deserve it. They at least have the promise from Chris that the hunters won’t be back, whatever that means.

He looks at Liam standing next to him, his chest rising and falling a little harder than normal. Not that Theo pays that close attention to how Liam breathes. 

He doesn't. 

Liam turns to him then, eyes wide and bright, and he can't help but smile. Liam grins back and extends his arm towards him, hand curled into a fist. Theo laughs and brings their fists together, the small contact sending a jolt through him. 

"You did pretty good tonight," Liam says. 

Theo raises an eyebrow, "Pretty good? We were awesome."

Liam's eyes move across his face and Theo feels suddenly exposed. "Yeah we were," Liam says, taking a step closer. "We're good together. You know, in a fight."

"We are," Theo agrees. "But I think we could be good in other ways too."

He keeps his tone light, giving Liam an out if he wants to take it. He usually does. Neither one have been brave enough to act on this growing thing between them. Yet. Theo has to hope one day they will.

He has a sudden thought that maybe that could be tonight. It’s a crazy thought. Nothing is necessarily different about tonight. But Liam keeps stepping closer. His hand raises to Theo’s neck, his thumb lightly pressing down on his pulse. Theo knows he has to hear how hard his heart is beating, so this is something else. An intimacy that has him holding his breath in anticipation.

“We wouldn’t be good,” Liam says, his voice soft. Theo tenses, his heart dropping at the words, and preparing for rejection. Liam gives a huff of laughter and leans in closer. “Relax. That’s not what I… I just mean we’d be great.”

Theo does relax, the tension leaving his body as quickly as it came. He leans in closer, resting his forehead against Liam’s. “I like the sound of that.” 

Their eyes stay locked for a moment, watching, waiting. Theo isn’t even sure who moves first, but the next moment they’re kissing and everything else falls away. He doesn’t care about the murmurs from the pack or anything else. All he cares about is Liam, here in his arms, warm and safe and alive. And that’s as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
